Chapter 1/Trapped
Episode 1.02 Cloud (Space) The Kingston is floating in the cloud. (Main bridge, red alert) The llghts reactivated as Captain Tyson gets up from the floor and helps some of the crew up, he walks over to Ensign Kadan as she gets up from the floor. Report Ensign Hailey? asked Captain Tyson as he walks over to the operations console. Ensign Hailey looks at the sensor read out. We're inside the cloud sir, main power is down we're operating on emergency power minor hull buckling on decks 4-7, reports Ensign Hailey as she looks at the console. Lieutenant Y'Cari looks at the tactical Console. Shields are holding for the moment but weapons are downreports Lieutenant Y'Cari as she looks at Captain Tyson. Commander Mitchell looks at Tyson. What's the plan sir? says Mitchell as she treats the wound on her forehead with the medical kit items. Tyson looks at her. This is the one thing I never want to do says Tyson as he walks over to his command chair and presses the intercom button. All hands this is the Captain speaking as you may have notice we're trapped in a cloud we have no means to escape our warp drive is down as well as impulse you will proceed to the Gamma Site and contact Earth to report to General Carter its time to abandon ship says Tyson as he looks at his senior staff. (Decks 2-13) The crew is evacuating from the Kingston with the F-302s and Puddle Jumpers. (Main bridge, red alert) All shuttles and fighters are cleared from the ship sir reports Commander Mitchell over the speaker. Captain Tyson watches the 302s and Jumpers depart from the ship. Very well Commander make your best speed to the Gamma Site I'll see what I can do about repairing the damage and getting the ship out of the cloud says Captain Tyson as he looks at the screen of Jumper 32 with his XO at the console. Good luck sir Jumper 32 out says Commander Mitchell as she cut transmission. (Kingston main bridge, red alert) Captain Tyson is working hard getting the main power grid back online as well as increasing power to the shields to keep the propteries of the nebula from touching the ship, then the sensors start beeping. Well at least I got sensors back online says Tyson to himself as he walked over Colonel Devereaux's console to get a better reading on the approaching ship. On the screen it shows that its a Jaffa cargo vessel. Jaffa cargo vessel this Captain John Tyson of the Federation vessel Kingston we mean you no harm state your situation says Tyson as he speaks to the ship. This---free---ship----responding to----signal says voice over speakers. Free Jaffa ship I'm opening the port 302 bay you are cleared to land says Captain Tyson as he gots to work on the weapon's console to open the 302 bay and he runs to the bay to greet the Jaffa onboard the ship. (Deck 5, 302 bay) Captain Tyson walking to the bay when he sees two Lucian Alliance officers come out of the bay and he goes to hiding to see them, and sees them walking out of the bay looking around the deck for anyone onboard as Tyson is watching from a room he climbs up the ladder to head to the armory to gear up. (Federation space) The USS Intrepid-A is picking up survivors from the Kingston. (Captain Kira's ready room) Captain we got to go back to sector 546 says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Typhuss. Why? asks Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Captain Tyson is still on board the Kingston sir and he said to come back with help says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Typhuss. Kira to bridge, Lieutenant Wellington, set a course for sector 546, warp nine, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Aye, sir ''says Lieutenant Wellington over the comm system. (Space) The ''Intrepid goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed.